This invention relates to a fluorescent luminous type display device, and more particularly to a fluorescent luminous type display device constructed so as to permit electrons emitted from a field emission type electron emitting material to be impinged on a phosphor, to thereby carry out luminous display.
Development of a fluorescent luminous type display device has been conventionally proceeded for applications to a graphic display device or the like. The fluorescent luminous type display device generally includes a vacuum airtight envelope in which anode electrodes each having a phosphor deposited thereon, Spindt-type field emission elements laminated on cathode electrodes, and lead-out electrodes arranged between the anode electrodes and the field emission cathodes are arranged.
In the conventional fluorescent luminous type display device for the graphic display device, the anode electrodes and cathode electrodes are arranged in a matrix-like manner. Thus, the anode electrodes and cathode electrodes are driven according to a simple matrix driving system wherein one electrodes of the anode electrodes and cathode electrodes are driven in order by means of a scanning signal and the other electrodes of the cathode electrodes and anode electrodes are driven depending on a display signal in synchronism with the driving of the one electrodes, resulting in luminous display being carried out.
Unfortunately, the simple matrix driving system described above, when it is incorporated in a graphic display device increased in the number of picture cells or the like, causes a drive circuit to be complicated in structure and a period of time for which each of the picture cells is driven to be reduced, leading to a failure to satisfactorily increase brightness or luminance of the luminous display.
In order to solve the problem, some techniques were proposed, which include application of a voltage as high as hundreds of volts to the anode electrodes, an active matrix drive system using a thin film transistor (TFT) or the like.
However, the former techniques are required to ensure insulation between the electrodes, resulting in being complicated in structure. The latter techniques are required to form the thin film transistor in correspondence to each of display picture cells.
The present invention has been made in view of the foregoing disadvantage of the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fluorescent luminous type display device which is capable of providing display increased in brightness or luminance while being simplified in structure.
In accordance with the present invention, a fluorescent luminous type display device is provided. The fluorescent luminous type display device includes a vacuum airtight envelope including a first insulating substrate and a second insulating substrate arranged opposite to the first insulating substrate, at least one anode constituted by at least one anode electrode arranged on an inner surface of the first insulating substrate and at least one phosphor layer emitting secondary electrodes and laminatedly deposited on the anode electrode, at least one cathode electrode arranged on an inner surface of the second insulating substrate and at least one field electron emission material laminatedly arranged on the cathode electrode, at least one gate electrode arranged between the phosphor layer and the field electron emission material, and a drive circuit for driving each of the anode electrode, cathode electrode and gate electrode in response to a display signal. The drive circuit includes a means for driving the anode electrode, cathode electrode and gate electrode to cause electrons emitted from the field electron emission material to be impinged on the phosphor layer, leading to luminescence of the phosphor layer and then floating a potential at the anode electrode. The drive circuit applies a voltage at a predetermined level between the gate electrode and the cathode electrode to maintain luminescence of the phosphor layer.
Also, in accordance with the present invention, a fluorescent luminous type display device is provided. The fluorescent luminous type display device includes a vacuum airtight envelope including a first insulating substrate and a second insulating substrate arranged opposite to the first insulating substrate, at least one anode constituted by at least one anode electrode arranged on an inner surface of the first insulating substrate and at least one phosphor layer emitting secondary electrons and laminatedly deposited on the anode electrode, a plurality of cathode electrodes arranged on an inner surface of the second insulating substrate and a plurality of field electron emission materials laminatedly arranged on the cathode electrodes, at least one gate electrode arranged between the phosphor layer and the field electron emission materials so as to define a matrix in cooperation with the cathode electrodes, and drive circuits for driving the anode electrode, cathode electrodes and gate electrode. The drive circuits include a means for feeding a luminescence drive signal to the anode electrode for a predetermined period of time, feeding a scanning signal to one of the gate electrode and cathode electrodes for the predetermined period of time and feeding a luminescence drive signal to the other of the gate electrode and cathode electrodes in synchronism with the scanning signal.
Further, in accordance with the present invention, a fluorescent luminous type display device is provided. The fluorescent luminous type display device includes a vacuum airtight envelope including a first insulating substrate and a second insulating substrate arranged opposite to the first insulating substrate, at least one anode constituted by at least one anode electrode arranged on an inner surface of the first insulating substrate and at least one phosphor layer emitting secondary electrons and laminatedly deposited on the anode electrode, a plurality of cathode electrodes arranged on an inner surface of the second insulating substrate and a plurality of field electron emission materials laminatedly arranged on the cathode electrodes, a plurality of gate electrodes arranged between the phosphor layer and the field electron emission materials so as to define a matrix in cooperation with the cathode electrodes, and drive circuits for driving the anode electrode, cathode electrodes and gate electrodes. The drive circuits include a means for feeding a predetermined signal to the anode electrode, cathode electrodes and gate electrodes to carry out luminescence of the phosphor layer corresponding to all picture cells, and then carrying out feeding of a scanning signal to one electrodes of the gate electrodes and cathode electrodes and feeding of an erasing signal corresponding to a display signal to the other electrodes of the gate electrodes and cathode electrodes in synchronism with the scanning signal.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the drive circuits feed the scanning signal to the one electrodes at times corresponding to maximum display gray scales and feed the erasing signal corresponding to display gray scales of the display signal to the other electrodes in synchronism with the scanning signal.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a plurality of the anode electrodes are arranged. The anode electrodes each are arranged opposite to the one electrodes, respectively. The drive circuits include a means for applying an anode drive signal to the anode electrodes in order prior to feeding of the scanning signal to the one electrodes and carrying out feeding of a reset signal in conformity to misregistration in timing of the anode drive signal.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the anode contains a secondary electron emission material capable of emitting secondary electrons therefrom.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the secondary electron emission material contains at least one selected from the group consisting of BiO, PbO, MgO, SbO and SnO.
Further, in accordance with the present invention, a fluorescent luminous type display device is provided. The fluorescent luminous type display device includes a vacuum airtight envelope including a first insulating substrate and a second insulating substrate arranged opposite to the first insulating substrate, at least one anode constituted by at least one anode electrode formed on an inner surface of the first insulating substrate and at least one phosphor layer laminatedly formed on the anode electrode, at least one cathode electrode arranged on an inner surface of the second insulating substrate and at least one field electron emission material laminatedly arranged on the cathode electrode, and at least one gate electrode arranged between the phosphor layer and the field electron emission material. The anode contains a secondary electron emission material capable of emitting secondary electrons therefrom. The secondary electron emission material may contain at least one selected from the group consisting of BiO, PbO, MgO, SbO and SnO.